


More Than This

by ziamandonly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandonly/pseuds/ziamandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knew this christmas would be an interesting one, but with a few surprises up Zayn's sleeve, how special will it really turn out to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a little christmas fanfic for the holidays, I never planned on it being this long but it gets really cute if you make it to the end I promise. Also, the title is shitty but it kind of relates idk I hate creating titles it’s the worst. Anyway, if you read it, enjoy and happy holidays to everyone! :* xo
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr: http://ziamjfc.tumblr.com/

He swore he just heard Santa Claus. He swore he did.

When he heard the jingling of his bells outside, Liam shot up and ran to his window to see if he could catch a peek of the big guy or his reindeer or something. Something to prove that he was right all along, and Santa was real.

With a few strained looks, Liam forfeit and turned around to return to bed, but not before hearing the bells jingle once more. He spun around and saw nothing but a red Santa hat with a silver bell on the end on top of someone’s head running by the side of the house.

Red.

**Santa.**

Hat.

He saw Santa Claus! He actually saw Santa Claus and he was with all the boys and it was Christmas and—

**It was bloody Christmas!**

Liam, now running on pure excitement, ran out of his bedroom, screaming, “Happy Christmas, mates! It’s Christmas morning! Wake up everyone, it’s Christmas morning!”

As no one replied to his shouts of Christmas glee, he decided he’d have to do things the old fashioned way.

His first stop, Niall’s room.

He opened the door slowly, before tiptoeing quietly over to where the Irish boy slept. He looked so peaceful as he slept with his mouth half open, a bit of drool hanging over his pillow. Liam almost wanted to let him sleep, but it was Christmas. He could sleep tomorrow.

Liam moved over to the side of the bed that Niall wasn’t taking up before jumping on the bed shouting, “Wake up Niall, wake up, it’s Christmas, wake up Niall, wake up,” over and over again. The blonde groaned as he was thrown from his slumber.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake! Now will you please stop jumping!” Niall protested, throwing his arms up in surrender. “Are any of the other lads up?”

“Nope,” Liam replied, with a bright smile, “but they will be once I get to them!”

“Well, next year I call being woken up last!” he said, throwing his head back down into his pillow.

“You got it mate, but only if you actually get up!" He said with a chuckle, leaving Niall's room and moving on to awake Louis and Harry. All the boys had slept over at Liam and Zayn's house specifically for the holidays. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, Louis whipped the door open.

"Don't even try it, Payne! We're awake, we bloody heard you from Niall's room.. Actually, I'm sure all of London heard you!" Liam laughed at his comment and Louis just rolled his eyes. "Is Zayn up yet? I don't know how he could sleep through that ruckus, but if anyone could it would be Zayn."

Zayn.

Where was Zayn? Liam didn't remember seeing him in bed when he woke up this morning. Then again, with the while Santa fiasco, he was too excited to even notice.

With that, he ran back down the hallway to their bedroom. He couldn't believe that he forgot about Zayn, of all people. What kind of person forgets about their own boyfriend?

When Liam walked into the room, he saw the Bradford boy asleep in their bed, looking as though he had been there the entire time. Liam knelt down beside him at the side of the bed and laid a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Zayn, honey.. Wake up. It's Christmas."

When that didn't work, Liam decided to try a different tactic.

"You know, Zayn," he said softly, sliding his hand under the covers, "the other boys probably won't get out of bed for another fifteen minutes." His hand continued going lower and lower under the sheets, slowly tracing Zayn's abs. "If you wake up for me, we can find a way to kill those fifteen minutes," his hand now reaching the waistband on Zayn's boxers.

Suddenly, as though he hasn't just been in a deep slumber, Zayn opened his eyes with excitement. "Really?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, I just wanted you to wake up! It's Christmas you goofball, I wanna go open some presents!" Zayn frowned, but Liam just showered him with kisses. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Zayn said crankily while rising out of bed. "Now come on, m'love, let's go open some presents"

Zayn outstretched his hand to take Liam's, and the two walked down the stairs to the living room, where they could hear the other boys around the tree, already fighting of course. Even though the fans had only nicknamed Liam as Daddy Direction, he really felt like a parent to these idiots sometimes.

"Niall, stop eating, I'm about to cook breakfast for all of us!" Louis shouted.

"I can't wait forever you know," the blonde replied, "A boy's gotta eat!"

Louis just shook his head, while Harry patted his head. "Don't worry, you know he's still going to eat almost everything babe."

The three lads turned as Liam and Zayn walked into the living, and Niall shouted, "Finally! The faster we open these stupid presents, the faster I get to eat!" He said, throwing another cookie into his mouth.

"Here Louis, open mine first," Harry said, handing a small, neatly wrapped gift box. Louis has unwrapped it carefully, and pulled out what looked like a small picture frame. In it, was a picture of a pirate ship that looked like a drawing.

"A picture of a ship?" Louis asked. "All you got me was a picture of a ship? I mean, I know I said I didn't want anything fancy but—"

"It's not just a ship, babe. Look closer, right over here." Harry had pointed to the side of the ship that was visible and the little name that christened the boat. "The _S.S. Louis_.. Okay, now I'm really confused, are you buying me a real ship?"

Just then, Harry rolled up his right sleeve and where there used to be just bare arm was a tattoo of the ship from the picture frame.

"You see, I was just going to get your name tattooed on me, but I thought it was a bit too cheesy so I decided to do something better," Harry said. "A ship symbolizes life. It may travel through rough storms, but it always reaches its destination safely."

“Unless it’s the Titanic!” Niall said, killing his self with laughter afterwards until Zayn gave him a smack.

“Besides Niall’s stupid jokes, I named the boat after you because you’re my ship. No matter what struggles I go through, you’re always there, and I know you’re the one who’s always going to get me through them. I love you, boobear, forever and always.”

Liam smiled as the two kissed, and squeezed Zayn’s hand tighter, so happy that his best mates had found happiness with each other. And Niall… Well, that box of cookies was keeping him pretty happy for the moment, but he was sure his gift would send him through the roof.

“Alright Niall, time to open your gift from me and Zayn,” Liam said.

They handed him a yellow envelope with his name written in calligraphy on the front. When he opened it, he pulled out a little red card that had the Nando’s logo on it.

“It’s a gift card, mate,” said Zayn, “A thousand dollars’ worth of chicken, chicken, and more chicken.”

Niall just stared at the card in silence, holding it as if he was holding the newborn baby Jesus. He looked at the two boys and smiled brightly before jumping on them both and swarming them in a hug.

“You boys are the greatest, the greatest in the world, you don’t understand how much I love you guys, you guys really are amazing, lord bless you all”

“Niall, you’re going to kill us!” Liam screamed while laughing. That boy really did love him some Nando’s.

When he finally calmed down, and let go of the two before lying on the floor and “spooning” the gift card as best he could, Harry said, “Zayn, why don’t you give Liam your present.”

Instantly, the room went silent and all eyes were on Liam. Everyone else was still chattering while the other gifts were given, why was his so important?

He looked over at Zayn, who looked quite nervous and scared for some reason.

“Guys… What the hell is going on? I mean, I get you wanna know what my gift is, but you guys are all silent and stuff and I just don’t—”

“Liam, shutup and let Zayn speak!” Louis said. Liam really didn’t get what was going on now, but clearly it was big.

When he turned back to look at Zayn, he gave him a small square box.

“Now before you open it, I wanna say something,” Zayn started, “You remember on our very first tour, we used to always sing the end of More Than This to one another?”

“Yeah, but that was long before I realized—”

“Liam, shutup!” the three boys shouted in unison. “Zaynie my boy, continue!” Louis said.

“Well… That was when I realized that I loved you. When I realized that no one else could hold you or lay you down, because I would die inside. From the start, you gave me a chance, you got to understand me for all my flaws and faults, and it never made you leave me or give up on me. You’re the one who was always right there beside me, and I love you forever for that.”

Liam smiled at him with a tear swelling in his eye, and he started to remove the wrapping paper, revealing a small black velvet box. When he looked back at Zayn, he saw him bent in front of him on one knee.

“Liam James Payne, I don’t ask you for much, but I do ask you for something now. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Liam opened the box and saw the small, gold ring sitting inside of the box. He started to cry, but still screamed, “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. Or fiancée. Wow, he could totally get used to calling him that.

He kissed him for what felt like a thousand years before they stopped to let Zayn slide the ring on his finger. He noticed on the outside it had “ _I promise to love you more than this_ ” engraved into it. He couldn’t believe that this had all happened, and so suddenly.

“You all knew about this, didn’t you?” he asked the three lads sitting on the floor together.

When they all looked away, he just laughed and ran over to hug them all.

“You are all shit for letting him surprise me like that, but you three really are the greatest mates anyone could ever ask for.”

They all laughed while the three began to fight over who got to be who in the wedding (Louis obviously wanting to be the most fabulous, therefore striving to be the maid of honour), and Liam just looked around at the dysfunctional family he got to call his own.

This really was the best Christmas ever.

Santa really had come and given him everything he had wanted that Christmas. Nothing but pure happiness.

*******

After breakfast, Liam had returned to his and Zayn’s room. He had called his family, wishing them a merry Christmas and sharing the big news. He even called his ex-girlfriend Danielle, who he was still really good friends with, to let her know the news. She was super excited, and was planning on being a bridesmaid, and since he left her for a guy, he kind of felt obligated.

Now, he was going to lie down, relax and take it all in. He was getting married to the most amazing guy on the planet.

Actually, 100%, real vows with taxes and shit married.

He jumped on the bed, and he suddenly heard the jingle of a bell. A bell that sounded identical to the Santa bell he heard this morning. He jumped on the bed again, and heard the bell once more. Where in the world was it coming from?

He looked under the sheets, but saw nothing. He checked under the bed, but there was nothing once again. He decided to give up and laid down on Zayn’s side of the bed, hearing the jingle so close it was as if it was right under his head.

Which, ironically, it was.

He lifted Zayn’s pillow and saw the hat. The same red santa hat with the silver bell on the end. Zayn had been Santa this morning, which is why he hadn’t seen him in the morning. He was the one who gave him that excitement. He was the one who made his Christmas so much more special.

Just when he thought Zayn couldn’t get any better, he always found a way to surprise him. That was why he loved him so much. He really was the most amazing guy in the entire planet.

When he heard him coming up the stairs to their room, he hid the hat where he found it, not letting Zayn know that his cover had been blown. In a way, Zayn was like Santa. He was a man, who came into his life, who brought him joy. The only difference was that Zayn got to bring him joy all 365 days a year. And with this ring, it would now last forever.

He just didn’t hope in marrying him, he’s become the new Mrs. Claus.

*******

**_Five Years Later_ **

He swore he just heard Santa Claus. He swore he did.

When he heard the jingling of his bells outside, the boy shot up and ran to his window to see if he could catch a peek of the big guy or his reindeer or something. Something to prove that he was right, and Santa was real.

When all he could see was a red santa hat with a silver bell on the end, he ran out of him room, and into his parents room, jumping on the bed screaming, “Daddy, daddy! I just saw Santa Claus with his red hat which means he was here and there are presents, Daddy wake up!”

Liam smiled and rose out of bed, grabbing the little boy with the light brown eyes and jet black hair and tickling him before smothering him in a hug. “Merry Christmas, James.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Daddy. Where’s Papa? I want him to open his presents from Santa too.”

Just then, Zayn walked into the room , dressed in his pyjamas, saying, “Merry Christmas buddy!” before scooping him up into a big hug as well. “You wanna go open your presents? All your uncles are downstairs already, go on and wish them a Merry Christmas, alright?”

James nodded before kissing Zayn’s cheek and running down the stairs and saying Merry Christmas to the other three members of One Direction. Liam walked over to Zayn and kissed him softly, saying, “Merry Christmas, Santa. Seems like I’ve been nothing but nice if you’ve come to visit little old me.”

“Oh no, you’ve been totally naughty, but I’ll punish you for that tonight,” he replied, winking and slapping Liam’s ass.

“You are such a dork! C’mon, let’s go celebrate Christmas, yeah?”

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn said, before kissing him once more.

And with that, Liam spent the whole day, and the rest of his life for that matter, surrounded by people he loved.


End file.
